Are you serious?
by cherryvampire3
Summary: Herione and Draco had been pulled into a hidden room. Not to long afterward Hermione finds out that she isn't who she thinks she is.
1. Chapter 1

She lay on a desk of an un-used classroom sleeping soundly. Though it was something he knew he shouldn't be doing, he sat there in the desk next to her, watching her as her chest rose and fell with her breathing. She looked peacefull.

He reached for the muggle contraption she had given him. It was a CD walkman, at least that's what she said it was. He kept watching her as he turned the walkman on and put on the headphones, afraid he would wake her if he made too much noise.

He had to thank her for giving it to him, but that would have to wait.

His eyes drifted closed as the music pounded in his ears; his thoughts occupied with the sleeping brunette who so unexpectedly became his friend.

Flashback

"I can't believe this! How did I end up in this situation?" she asked herself aloud as she paced the area infront of the door.

"Look, Granger, we've been stuck in here for 3 days and your rambling isn't helping. We need to find a way out of here and as much as I'd hate to say it, we need to work together to find that way!" he said in an irritated tone wondering what he did to deserve this torture.

"Ok, Mal-ferret, what do you suggest we do?" she said, her voice trembling as her anger grew to frustration. "We've tried everything short of time travel! Every unlocking spell we know has failed and every charm we throw at the damned door has backfired!" She threw her arms up in defeat.

He sat on the floor, staring at her, knowing full well that she had a point. 'How the hell did we get in this damned place to begin with?' he thought to himself. Then it hit him. They had to figure out how they got in in order to get out.

"I have an idea."

"Go on then, Merlin knows I can't think of anything." She sat opposite him, waiting for him to tell of his great idea.

"And they call YOU the brightest witch of our age?!" he asked a bit incredulously.

"Think about it, we have no idea where we are or how we got in here. Judging by the classroom and the walls, I'd say, we are still in Hogwarts" he smirked triumphantly.

She gave him a scowl, "Ok, but what does that have to do with us getting out?"

"You've read 'Hogwarts: A History' millions of times haven't you? Is there anything in there about secret rooms or passageways?" he asked, his tone hopefull.

"Well, we know for sure this isn't the Room of Requirement and it was never in H.A.H. There is one room though, but nobody knows much about it. There were a couple of students about 25 years back that claimed they were stuck in a secret room for an entire week.They were found by the Head Girl at the time, coming out of a classroom that no one knew was there. The students hadn't been friends before their alleged entrapment, but when they were found, they had become inseperable. They, along with the Head Boy and Girl, went back to look for the room, but they never found it again. The location is unknown and they never firgured out how they got in or out.."

He had a pensive look on his facce, all of the information she just gave him swimming through his thoughts.

"Did they say what happened IN that room?"

"They said that for the first couple of days, all they did was argue. Then, four days in, they got so tired of fighting, they decided to call a truce. They started talking and became friends. After that, the only thing they remember is being found by the Head Girl. They don't know how they got out."

'So, that's what we have to do to get out of here' he thought, 'arguing got us in this mess and we have to get along to get out.'

She could tell what he was thinking, she was thinking the same thing, but how were they going to get along? They had 6 years of trading hexes, insults and hate to put behind them. That's not something that could be easily done.

"Ok, we need to re-evaluate the situation," he said standing up, "and figure this out."

"I know you figured this out already, Malfoy, I did too. I just don't know how we are going to manage it. There's a lot working against us."

"There is, but if we don't get out of here soon, I'm going to go crazy, and trust me, you don't want to see me go crazy."

"We can't just get along after years of hate, Malfoy, it just won't happen..." she said exasperatedly.

"It won't happen if we don't try."

She looked up a little surprised but nodded her agreement.

"How are we supposed to start this then? Six years is a lot to get over and I don't think a few days stuck in a room together is going to help. Not to mention the fact that our respective houses have hated eachother for centuries. What is going to happen when we finally get out? Where will that leave us?"

"We don't get over it. We leave it where it is supposed to be, in the past. We start over, forget all the insults and the hate. Forget who our friends are, who our enemies are, and forget that we come from two completely different worlds. It's the only way this is going to work. As for what's going to happen when we get out...we'll catch that snitch when we spot it. I'm willing to try but we won't get anywhere if you aren't" he said realizing that the words he had just spoken made his voice sound foreign, even to himself.

'If only Father could hear me now' he thought to himself, waiting for her answer, 'he's probably turning in his grave as we speak.'

Hermione stared at him, and for the first time, was at a loss for words.

Looking at him, she finally spoke, "What happened to the Draco Malfoy I loved to hate?" she asked, a small smile playing across her lips.

"He doesn't exist anymore. He stayed in the past with all the other shit that's happened all these years. So, what do you say we start from the beginning? I'm Draco Malfoy" he held out his right hand, waiting for her to take it.

She took it a bit hesitant and stood up with his help. "Hermione Granger, it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," he said letting her hand fall from his grasp.

'I sure do hope this works,' they both thought as they tried to figure out where to go from there.

End Flashback

"Draco..."

'Who is that?' he thought to himself, slowly opening his eyes.

"Draco, wake up..."

"Hermione?" he asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Yes, it's me, what are you doing in here?" she asked in hushed tones.

"I followed you here before dinner started, why are you whispering?"

"Shh," she said putting a finger to her lips, "you're not supposed to be in here right now. If he finds you in here with me, there's no telling what he might do."

Worry etched her every feature as she nervously glanced at her watch, then at the door.

"Hide? What for? Who are you talking about?" He hated not knowing what was going on.

"We don't have time for this, you have to hide right now!" She pushed him toward the corner of the classroom, brandishing her wand, ready to perform a concealment charm.

"Fine then I'll tell you, just hide" she said performing the charm, taking extra care that it had taken full effect.

"Ok, I'm hiding, but you will tell me what this is all about."

She turned around and started walking toward the door without taking a backwards glance. Just then, the door flew open, sending a pile of papers on a nearby desk into a flurry and finally to the floor.

Harry Potter walked in fuming.

"Why the hell weren't you at dinner? You were off with HIM again weren't you?" he said taking a few short strides to stand in front of her.

"Who are you talking about, Harry? I've been in here, asleep on a desk, all this time. I've been by myself all this time."

"You're lying..." his eyes narrowed into dangerous slits, "I know you Herms, you blink your eyes more than usual when you lie and you did it just then."

"You're just being paranoid, Harry. What happened to you? After you found out that Draco and I were friends, you changed."

"I'm not the one that changed Hermione, you changed! When you became friends with HIM, you lowered all your standards and forgot who you were."

"If you really know me as well as you think, you'd realize I'm more than just 'Harry Potter's clever friend.' I have my own life, I decide what I want to do with it. If I want to be friends with Draco, I will be, and there's nothing you can, or ever will be able to, do about it!"

He gave her an incredulous look and Draco watched from his invisble corner in horror as Harry Potter drew back his hand ready to strike Hermione.

"Stop it right there, Potter. That'll be fifty points from Gryffindor for attempting to harm another student." Blaise Zabini stood in the door frame, his wand trained on Harry, ready for something to happen.

Harry let his hand drop and turned toward him. "Stay out of this Zabini, this doesn't concern you."

"Oh, but it does concern me, Potter. I am Head Boy, and as such, I am to protect the Head Girl from any harm, that includes clueless, scarheaded, would-be heroes who think they can do what they want and get away with it."

'Good one Blaise' Draco snickered at what his housemate had said.

With that said Blaise turned to Hermione, "You ok, Granger?"

"I'm fine Zabini," she said.

Harry drew his wand ready to duel.

"What are you going to do, Potter? Hex me? Kill me? By all means, do try."

Just as he was about to perform his spell, Severus Snape walked in.

"What in Merlin's name is going on here?"

"Sir, I came in here to find Potter about to strike the Head Girl" Blaise spoke up first.

"Is that true Miss Granger? Did Mr. Potter try to strike you?"

Hermione took in a shaky breath and began to speak, avoiding Harry's intense gaze, "he did sir."

She heard Harry gasp in disbelief.

"Now I know that the Hermione I used to know is lost forever," he said sadness and anger evident in his eyes.

"Mr. Potter..." Snape spoke, "I expect to see you in the Headmaster's office in ten minutes. Don't be late or your punishment will be more severe."

He turned to leave, but not before giving his ex-best friend one last look. He walked toward the door, but Hermione's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"The Hermione you knew isn't lost," she said, tears threatening to spill from her eyes, "you just never knew who she really was." With that, Harry walked out of the classroom.

Draco muttered the counter curse to the concealment charm and walked to where Hermione stood, ingnoring completely the stares he was receiving from his best friend and his Head of House.

"What was all that about then?"

Hermione sighed, "that was Harry being a complete git" she replyed as she finally blinked and let the tears fall.

"He started becoming angry, possesive, and sometimes even violent after he found out we were friends. Ever since we lost Ron in the final battle, he can't stand seeing me talk to other people. He thinks he's going to lose me by making new friends, and he's not to happy about my making friends with his enemy of six years"

"He's an arsewhole!" Draco blurted out, "has he tried to hit you before?"

Hermione nodded, "and he succeeded," she confessed, lifting her school shirt to just above her belly to reveal a barely healing bruise on her ribs.

"That bastard!"

"I would have to agree whole-heartedly, but you aren't going to say anything about it to anyone. Blaise and Proffesor Snape already know what's been going on. It's kind of hard to keep this kind of thing quiet when it happens in the quarters you share with the Head Boy," she said nodding towards Blaise.

"Hermione..." came the voice of Proffesor Snape, " I think it's about time Draco knew..."

"Now?" she asked hoping he was joking.

"Yes, Hermione, it's as good a time as any."

Draco stood there watching the interaction between the Head Girl and the Potions proffesor.

"What should I know? Now you're just confusing me" he said, his words becoming evident as his brow furrowed.

"Well, Draco," Hermione began, "I'm not exactly who you think I am."

"Then please, enlighten me. Who are you, if not Hermione Granger?"

"Proffesor", Hermione said, "You can remove it."

Snape drew his wand and and whispered a barely audible spell over Hermione. Suddenly, Draco wasn't looking at the Hermione Granger he knew. She no longer had her trademark dark brown curly hair and eyes. She stood taller than usual and right before his eyes, her body developed curves, giving her a perfect hourglass shape. She stood there in front of him, now with hair the color of a raven, eyes as blue as the sky. She had the same face, the only differences being that her lips were a bit fuller and the corners of her eyes were angled upward a bit.

An image of a five year old girl with dark hair an bright blue eyes flashed in his head.

He knew her, but from where, he could not remember.

"Who are you?" he finally spoke.


	2. Chapter 2

She looked down. "I'm the little girl that always followed you around. The one that made fun of you. Comforted you when your father beat you. I'm the one that disappeared that dreadful day, when the storm was real bad, after you father saw me healing your wounds."

"I don't know what to do or say. It can't be the same girl. My father threatened her. I thought it was just him being mad, I thought he had killed her, because I never saw her again. I walk forward and embrase my childhood love.

"I think we should go. Leave you two alone for a bit." Professor Snape said. He grabbed Blaise's arm and started to walk out. He looked back at the two with his usual look on his face, but you could see the smile in his eyes.

"Actually, can we all go down to your quarters, since we need to explain everything to him? With you two there it would be a big help. He needs to understand everything that has happened, and how I ended up in the situation I'm in?"

"Alright, Alison. We should explain it now I guess. Yes, Draco, before you ask her name is Alison Zabini." Snape walked out of the room. Blaise and Alison followed him. I barely registered this when he yelled back into me. "The three of you can sit in my rooms while I go speak to the Headmaster, so we can talk about what Potter did. Alison I will have to bring the Headmaster down, since he is going to have to know also."

"Leave me huh?" I say. Alison laughs. "So how long have you known about this?"

"We knew you'd follow. Now let's go." Alison says. "I should really make these clothes fit me better." She waves her hand and her robes form to fit her body. I shouldn't be surprised, but I am.

"Malfoy, Zibini who is this? You know you can't let people into this school, and you can't fool me by putting school robes on her." Professor McGonagall said.

"Professor McGonagall they didn't bring a person in. I've been going to this school since first year. I've been your best student for the past seven years, along with friends with Potter and Weasley. You should recognize me even though my appearance has changed." Alison gave her the look that we only see on Hermione.

"I would think you're Miss Granger, but she wouldn't call her friends by their last name, now would she." Professor McGonagall. "Now, all of you, up to the Headmaster's office, not that you would know where it is Miss... ?" McGonagall looked at her sceptically.

"Like I said you would know me as Miss Granger, but my name is Alison Zabini. Yes, I know the way to his office and I'll lead the way and give the Gargoyles the password." Alison turned abruptly around and walked straight to the Headmaster's office without looking back. McGonagall, Blaise, and I nearly had to run to keep up with her. "Chocolate mountain oysters" The gargoyles flung to the side.

"Oh my, you are Miss Grang-" McGonagal started.

"It's Miss Zabini, not Miss Granger." Alison snapped. We all followed her inside and up the staircase. Then when we got to the top she banged on the door.

"Come in." Dumbledore's voice came through from the other side of the door. All of us followed her inside.

"Miss Zabini, what are you doing up here I thought I told you to wait in my office." Snape said politely to the shock of just about everyone in the room, though you could see exactly why we were up there.

"I recognize you, Miss Zabini from somewhere, but can you enlighten me as to where?" Dumbledore looked at her with amusement in his eyes.

"You know exactly who I am and that I'm allowed on school grounds. Now, Potter, if you ever lay a hand on me again you will lose it, you can leave now." Alison excused him, which pissed him off.

"Who are you to threaten me and to tell me what to do? I'm not going anywhere." Potter growled, then fitting himself more comfortably in the chair. "If anyone should leave its you and the Slytherins."

"I'm Alison Zabini, formally know as Hermione Granger, and if I have to explain that to another person I will hex there bloody balls off. Now you are to leave since we, as in Professor Snape, Blaise, and I needs to explain to Professor's Dumbldore and McGonagall along with Draco what has happened to get me in to having to disguise as a bloody muggle for half my life. If you don't get out now though I will force you out."

"Now, Miss Zabini no reason to threaten other students, but Mr. Potter you need to get out. We do have important business to discuss." Dumbuldore explains. Potter stormed out. "Why don't all of you sit down and tell me how this happened?"

"I'll start first." Snape volunteered which is odd of him. "Alison has the same birthday as it said Granger did. Her father, Blaise's uncle Alfred Zabini, and her mother Carolin Zabini. Well when the kids where about eight years old, Lucius found Alison comforting Draco after he had just been punished for running in the house. Well, Lucius went into a rage again. Draco had fought him while Alison escaped, its a wonder Draco didn't die that night. She told her parents who were going to hide her for a couple of years just to keep her safe, but a few days after they hide her at the Granger house Lucius came looking for her and when he didn't find what he wanted he killed Alfred and Carolin. It happened to be convenient to hide her at the Granger's home since they had just lost their daughter a few days prior to the incident in a car crash, so there memories were fixed to think that Alison was Hermione. Which meant we had to fix Alison's as well."

"When she came to school as Hermione during the first year I knew it was Alison, because she was wearing the pendant I gave her when I found out she was going to have to leave. I couldn't approach her because I didn't know if she would remember me after three years. So I waited until last month to talk to her about it, she didn't remember anything due to her memories being hidden so she could act like Mrs. Granger. When Snape found us talking he remembered all the the memories that he had to suppress. Then he thought it would be high time that she found out." When Blaise was talking Alison pulled the pendant from under her shirt, and whispered and incantation. "In that locket I had hidden the ring that Draco had given to her, since the two of them are bonded and will marry one another. The locket also has a spell put on it so Lucius couldn't trace the ring."

"He told me this about a month after Draco and I had gotten out of that room. Potter knew something was up between me and Draco since we weren't exactly biting each others heads off anymore, but that's when he started to..." She fell silent and we all looked at her.

"Alison, what did he start to do? You can tell us." Dumbledore told her. He didn't exactly have the twinkle in his eyes anymore.

She closed her eyes and turned her face towards the ground. "He started beating and raping me. It only got worse when he could tell I was hiding more, which was me being a Zabini." Alison looks back up to see shock written on every face in the room including me. I never thought Potter would hurt one of his own. "I hadn't told anyone since they are all faithful to him. He probably won't come after me anymore, he'll send others. If you'll allow me I need to floo a few people so I can explain."

"Hold on, let me do something." Dumbledore held his arm out, which Faux his Phoenix flew to. He mumbled something in its ear, after which he flew off. "Miss Zabini put this on and the hood up. We will be going to the Great Hall. If you don't tell everyone now, there will be alot of confusion and arguments." He handed her a deep black cloak, which she put on. No one felt the need to argue with him.

When we arrive down at the Great Hall everyone but us was there. We all go up to the head table.

"Everyone quiet." Dumbledore boomed over the racket. He motioned for Snape, McGonagala, Blaise, and I to take our seats. "Somthing is going on and will be explained once and only once.

He looked at Alison. She pulled the hood back. "My name is Alison Zabini, no I'm not Blaise's sister, I'm his cousin. You have known me as Hermione Granger. Before anyone asks no, I hadn't given any secrets to the deatheaters, I wouldn't contact them if my life depended on it, but I knew that question was on some of your minds." She looks towards Gryffindor, I'm figuring at Potter. "The reason I hadn't told you before is that I hadn't found out until reacentley and I had to get used to the fact myself. If you don't want to be a friend of mine anymore then fine, because I will be spending time with friends, family, and the person I'm betrothed to. I will only answer one question from each house, you may send one person up if you wish to do so."

"So you get switched to Slytherin now? Since all of your family is in that house." Justin Finch-Fletchley of Hufflepuff asked.

"No, Justin I don't. I was sorted into Gryffindor and that is were I'll stay." Alison replied.

"So you are that Zabini girl that they thought got killed along with her parents?" Marietta Edgecombe of Ravenclaw asked.

"Yes, I am. I would prefer not to talk about it." Alison murmured, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"So why did you just find out now?" Tracey Davis of Slytherin questions.

"Well Blaise didn't exactly want to approach me when we were younger since the person that killed my parents was still alive and looking for me, then after he was killed, Blaise didn't like the company I was around." She said as if this qestions was asked everyday.

"Who is your betrothed?" Lavander Brown of Gryffindor, shouts from the other end of the hall. Thats the question I happened to be waiting to be asked.

"If you must know, I'm betrothed to Draco Malfoy." Alison says with amusement on her face there was a collective gasp. Then a shriek.

"You aren't betrothed to Draco, I am. I have been since as long as I can remember." Pansy Parkinson of Slytherin yelled at Alison. "You are such a lieing mudblood bitch, and why should we beleive you really are Alison."

Alison wispered the incantation at the locket, it popped open and out came the Malfoy betrothel ring. She walked over to Pansy. I could see through Alison's eyes that she was pissed, though her face showed amusemant. "If that is so why do I have the Malfoy ring. According to -"

"She is Malfoy's betrothed! Alison wouldn't lie and since I'm the one to put that ring in the locket, to keep the ring from being traced I would know. Now if you say she is lieing or that I am then that will be taken as an insult against the Zabini family, and yes, you know I can do that." Blaise walked up to Alison and put an arm around her shoulders.

"That goes for the Malfoy family as well." I take the ring out of Alison's hand. "Since I never got to really ask you." I got down on one knee. "Alison Maia Zabini will you give me the honor of marrying me?"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, I except." Alison says with the huggest smile. I stood and gave her a brief kiss. Which caused catcalls around different parts of the Great Hall. Not everyone is happy. I pull away now though and see happieness in her eyes.

"Dammit, Mione, what the hell is the matter with you? Why would you want to marry him of all people." Potter says. He puts a hand on her shoulder and, before I can even act, he is thrown across the hall.

"I thought I told you in front of a few Professors in the Headmaster's office not to ever touch me again. I know you, if I let you touch my shoulder or my hand you think you can come up behind me at night-" Alison growls at him, but is cut off.

"Miss Zab-" Professor McGonagall started. But with the look Dumbuldor was giving her she shut up.

"You think you can come up behind me at night, drag me into a classroom and beat me into submission then you got a thing coming. You ever lay a hand on me again, you will learn what it is like to be locked up in Azkaban and I'll take you there myself. That is after you have felt all the pain that you have inflicted on me." She reaches over grabs some food and briskley walks out of the Great Hall.

Blaise and I head after her. She is heading out towards the grounds. "YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!!", she yells over her shoulder. Drops the food in her bag, then strips as she runs to the dock at the lake.

"ALISON, DON'T YOU DARE!" Blaise yells. She looked back when she is at the edge in only her bra and underwear, then dives in. I pick up her clothing on the way down. She has her head rested on the boards at the end. I nudge her with my foot and offer my hand. Next thing I know I'm going head first into the water. He chuckles, as he takes his clothes off. Alison takes off. "You should go after her."

"Fine let me take these off first." I strip off everthing except for my boxers. "You going to come." I take off, in the direction she was headed in. We get to the middle, when we hear her yell.

"Oh, no. Shes got our clothes, and she is putting hers back on." Blaise growls. We race back to the dock.

When we get about half way there, we hear her yell. "See ya back in the common room, I'll leave your boxers here."


	3. Chapter 3

As Blaise and I climb on the docks we see our boxers, change into school robes. "Who is there?" he hollers, pulling them on quickly.

Ginny strides out from behind the bushes with a smirk planted on her face. "Figured you wouldn't want to walk into school in only your boxers." she turns to leave, but Blaise grabs her arm, she cringes. "Let go, Blaise. Oh and if you tell Ali that I helped you out, you will regret it." Blaise pulls the arm of her robe up, to see bruises along her arm, similar to the ones he has seen on Alison's arms.

"Potter?!" Blaise growled out through his teeth, she just looked down. "He is not going to get away with this any more."

"Blaise, it is just going to get worse, since he just lost one of his outlets. He is most likely going to blame me. I should get back, because if he sees me with you two, I will be lucky to be alive." she yanked her arm away and ran up through the castle doors. We followed briskly after her, but stopped at the doors when we heard yelling.

"Where were you Ginevra? You know to meet me up in my rooms at this time. Even if I would show up late, you are supposed to be up there." Potter yells. Then we hear the sound of flesh against flesh and the sharp intake of breath.

"Mr. Potter, what do you think you are doing?" McGonagal's voice asks without any emotion.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm keeping this bitch in line and you are not going to do a thing about it." Potter growls, pulling Weasley up the stairs as we walk in. We see people all around, just staring confusion written on everyone's face."

"Blaise, you go around I'll distract him." I whisper to him. Taking a few steps out of the crowd toward Potter I yell, "So that is how to do it. Since you have to stay in school, you harm the women closest to you. Not even giving them the chance to fight back. I wonder who really killed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, because I'm sure you didn't do it. The only thing you can do is beat and rape women." I keep walking toward him, taking one step after another.

"Don't come any closer Malfoy. You have already taken one of my women, you will not take any more." Potter yells at me, pulling out the wand from Ginny's robes. "I should just kill you now, get Mia back, then I'll go after that bumbling idiot Zabini."

I notice Blaise not far behind Potter, so I continue to walk forward, but before either Blaise or I could get any closer Potter is unconscious on the floor. I look around to find who knocked him out, but find no one.

"Draco, who are you looking for?" Ginny asks, waving her hand to summon ropes, which wrap around his feet and hands.

"I'm going to assume you were the one that did that." I say pointing to Potter.

"To assume makes an ass out of you and me, but yes. He placed a spell on me. I wouldn't be able to use magic on him or tell anyone, unless he took my wand from me. I guess he forgot about it. When he placed it on me, I figured I should learn wandless magic, and to do it without saying anything." She looks down, with shame on her face. "I should have tried harder."

"When, it is something you don't know how to fight, then you can't do anything about it, but you should come up the the Head's Dorms, so you can rest without anyone bothering you. If you would like you can use my bed. I need to have a talk with Alison anyway." Blaise said, wrapping a arm around Ginny's waist, I follow not far behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Readers,

I'm trying to get a someone to beta my work, but that may take some time. The first two have already been done, but the more recent two still need to be done. In your review, you can give me any advice you see fit.

Cherry

Chapter 4

I lay on the couch waiting for Ali and Blaise to get finished talking, they have been up there for hours. This was not how I was planning on spending my Friday evening. I have even finished all of my homework.

"Blaise, you down there?" I hear a small voice ask, to which I presume is Ginny.

"He is still talking to Alison. But I'm down here, what do you need?" I reply, sitting up so she can see me.

"Ummm, do you want anything to eat, I was going to go down to the kitchens?" She comes down the stairs, to stand next to the couch.

"Sit, I'll make something. You know that they have a kitchen in here, don't you?" I get up and walk to the kitchen. "I'm guessing they are hungry also. Do you like roast beef, potatoes, and spinach?"

"I like the roast beet and potatoes, and I'll eat the spinach even though it wouldn't be one of my first choices." She follows me into the kitchen. "Would you like some help?"

"Just set the table please." I wave my wand, to gather everything on the counter in front of me. Getting a pan, I put the spinach in water, putting it on the stove to boil. Along with another for the chopped and skinned potatoes. I pull out a 15 min fast cooker for the roast. Placing it in the bottom of the pan, I also put in onions, parsley, celery, salt and pepper. I put the lid on and flip the switch. I get out a pitcher of pumpkin juice and tea. "Would you like something more comfortable to wear to dinner?"

"Actually I would, why do they have clothes in the kitchen??" She jokes, as she finishes setting the table.

"No, they don't." I walk out and go to the second bookshelf from the right,third shelf up, and ninth book over, and tap the book. A doorway across the room opens up that wasn't there previously. "Ali found this room one day looking for something to read."

"Thanks, I shouldn't be long." She walks into the room and closes the door.

I walk up to Alison's door and knocks. "Dinner should be ready in about twelve minutes. Its roast beef."

"Is that all you know how to cook, Malfoy?" Blaise hollers through the door.

"You are lucky, I'm making anything. You little love is getting changed downstairs." I reply as the door opens.

"So I'm going to take that as a yes." He peeks over my shoulder. "Where is she I don't see her?"

"That is because she is in that room, Ali found a couple months ago." I turn and walk down the steps, going straight for the kitchen. I turn down the heat on the spinach, and pull the now soft potatoes off and drain them. Putting them in a glass bowl with butter, salt, pepper, and parsley. I move it to the table, with a spell now on the bowl to keep them warm. Draining the remaining water from the spinach, I put it in a bowl that goes to the table with a spell on it also.

Walking up to Blaise's room, I grab some clothes from the last time I stayed here. As I'm putting them on Blaise walks in, "What are you doing in here?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm changing." I pull the shirt over my head and walk out, after throwing my dirty shirt at him. I go pull the roast out, using a knife to check the center, which is just barely pink. I place it on a platter, also placing the spell to keep it warm, as it places itself on the center of the table. I suction out the juices, with which I make gravy out of. I put it in a gravy dish, with which I place on the table. "Time to eat." I yell. _I wonder who would think, that I could actually cook. _


End file.
